Elizabeth Irving
Elizabeth Ann Irving (née Larson August 13,1967 – September 9, 1996), born Cynthia Jeannette Mountain, was an American college volleyball player who played for the Boston University Terriers women's volleyball team. She is the mother of current NBA player Kyrie Irving. Biography Irving was born Cynthia Jeannette Mountain in Saint Paul, Minnesota.She was adopted at nine days old by Lutheran minister George William Larson (1941–2018), and his wife Norma Larson, who worked in health care and renamed Elizabeth Ann Larson. Her biological mother Meredith Marie Mountain, was a member of the Standing Rock Sioux Tribe. Through biological her mother, she has two sisters Elizabeth and Kelly as well as another sibling, Steve through her foster parents. As a child, Irving was spirited from the start, her stated goal as a child was to become the first woman President of the United States and she developed informed, outspoken views. Because her father was a pastor, he frequently moved their family, Irving spent eight childhood years in Mitchell, South Dakota, before settling in Puyallup, Washington, where Irving played volleyball and basketball at Rogers High School. As a sophomore in 1982-83, she helped guide Rogers win the 4A SPSL title and finished 23-5 with a fifth-place finish at the state tournament. During her junior year, her team finished 20-7 and with a fourth-place state finish.For her senior year, she transferred to Lincoln High School in Tacoma, Washington. In her senior year, her team finished third-place state finish. A classically trained pianist, Irving able to read music or play by ear, crooned gospel-choir hymns while she cradled her children in her arms. She lulled her children to sleep with religious lyrics learned inside the Lutheran churches that her father ministered in from Mitchell, South Dakota to the Puget Sound. She studied political science at Boston University and played volleyball there. Family In 1990, she married professional basketball player Drederick Irving, her college sweetheart. She walked into Drederick's world one day in the first semester of her freshman year. He was a sophomore. She was in a convenience store on Commonwealth Ave. talking to a friend when he saw her. "The world just stopped for about 30 seconds," he says. Together, they have two children, daughter Asia, an aspiring model, and son Kyrie, the starting point guard for the Brooklyn Nets. Her granddaughter Azurie is named after her. Death On September 9, 1996, at the age of 29, Irving died of Sepsis Syndrome, a complex inflammatory condition associated with infection and she is buried at Rock Creek Cemetery in Hanson County, South Dakota. A year before her death her biological mother died. Her two children still carry on an ongoing memorial, Asia named her store after her. Kyrie has her name Elizabeth Irving tattooed in script on his left pec. It’s bookended by angels wings with a halo above. Her birthday, Aug. 13, is etched on his wrists with “VIII” on the left and “XIII” on the right.His mother’s name is also etched on the sole of his Nike-produced Kyrie shoes. "That was one of the first things I knew I wanted to put on the shoe," Kyrie said. "She's one of the reasons why I've come so far, why I have the drive that I do." His daughter middle name is Elizabeth. He also sent a heartfelt message. "Azurie Elizabeth Irving, Mommy, I gave her your name because I know you will bless her and our family the same way you blessed me. I love you." See Also *Irving Family *Gallery:Irving Family I I I I I